


Where's Your Spark?

by Pen_And_Dagger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_And_Dagger/pseuds/Pen_And_Dagger





	Where's Your Spark?

For a gym leader in Sunyshore, the lighthouse was a place of solace. There was protection from the sun and a place away from the noise of the rest of the city. Even better was the uninterrupted view of the sea. The gently lapping waves were so soft and serene, the sight and sound giving off the most soothing vibes. 

His duties struggled to hold his interest. The challengers who came in were horribly unprepared for his team. A part of him pitied them, yet a small piece of his mind was jealous. Call it whatever you like, but he wanted to be completely defeated. He wanted to know what it feels like to be crushed like an insect. His imagination could only get him so far. 

Enough blackouts and complaints led to his impulsive renovations ending completely. He couldn’t tolerate being more of a burden to the city than he already was. What use is a gym leader with no desire to battle? 

Just like that, the lighthouse became his regular retreat. He’d stare out at the sea until a challenger was eager enough to seek him out or until he wore himself out for the day. Frankly, he saw nothing wrong with staying up in the lighthouse. Anyone who really wanted him knew where to find him anyway. Nothing was wrong in his mind. He’s just a bit of a pessimist according to his own judgment. On a good day, he’d even call himself a realist. 

He had no way of knowing his few friends thought something else was going on. Perhaps it was Jasmine noticing he walked along the shore with his beach much less than he used to. Maybe Flint was filled in on the sudden drop in the number of trainers challenging his gym. Somehow, someway, his near-residence at the lighthouse became rather well known. 

Like every other day, he was perched at the perfect vantage point, watching the waves lap against the shore. Like every other day, he paid no mind to people wandering about the lighthouse’s observation floor. He’d react to anyone who bothered to address him, but those people were few and far between. Every so often he’d shoo away thoughts about how safe it would be to dive into the sea from so high up. 

Unlike other days, he was interrupted by Flint’s arrival. Naturally, he turned to acknowledge his friend’s rather boisterous voice. “Hey, you live up here now or something?”

His fingers ran through his hair with an exasperated sigh. “No Flint...I still live in a house like everyone else…”

“Yeah? Word on the street is you practically haunt this place! What’s happening?”

“Happening? Nothing.”

“Exactly..! Where’s all your spunk gone?”

A slight frown appeared spotting one of Flint’s signature lopsided smiles. The acidic feeling of jealousy bubbled in his stomach. How can Flint be so happy all the time? Surely even more challengers were turned away before even reaching him, and he probably couldn’t renovate much if at all. So how, with even less action than his own, could Flint be able to stay so bright and peppy?

...It wasn’t fair…

“Volkner? You still there?” He finally registered the hand waving in his face. 

Another sigh. “Yeah… Just a little boring around here…”

“Boring?” Flint’s face turned to one of confusion. “You’re the strongest gym leader in an awesome as heck city! There’s gotta be something you can do!”

He slowly leaned against the guard rail. “Not really…”

“Okay, spill. Why’ve you been so down in the dumps? We’re getting a bit worried here…”

He frowned a little more. “I’m fine. I’m just-”

“Serious? No, you’re radiating gloom Sparky. It’s not exactly easy to see you like this…”

“There’s nothing wrong.”

Flint huffed indignantly. “Quit lying to yourself; there’s definitely a problem!”

Yet another sigh. “Stop yelling...You’re making a scene…”

He softly grunted when Flint suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace. “Sparkster...Keeping all this in isn’t gonna help you or anyone else...Come on, at least try going to someone? For me?”

He frowned but slowly returned the hug. “...Fine...Just because it’s you…”


End file.
